never have forgotten
by DALLAS15
Summary: aria comes back to rosewood after 5 years and is ready to take ezra away from someone.   not a really good summary but please read it. and review.
1. Chapter 1

**i hope you like it. please review thanks. i have no rights to pll at all.**

Five years after aria left rosewood she coming back for the first time. she regrets leaving and keeping everyone way from her and the baby. she didnt tell anyone not even Ezra. she left right after she caught him with her older sister. thats the day she gonna tell him. well after all these years she hopes he will forgive her for what she done.

Sarah snapes her out of her thought by sating that she hungry. okay we are here so what do you want? i asked. i dont care mommy. sarah said. so we stopped at one of my favorite food place. i went around the car and grabbed my baby for the car i carried her in. they got there food and sat down.

Then someone walks in and was looking for someone when i noticed who it was i tryed to hide my face but then sarah said mommy why are you hiding you face. i am not hiding my face honey i just my head hurts. i said. thats when he noticed me. Hey Aria, he said.

Hi Ezra, i said. When did you come back its been forever. he said.

today and its nice seeing you we got to go. I said.

I picked up sarah and left. we got in my car and i took her to my house that i just got for us. when i got there the moving truck already left so we went in and it was a huge mess. i start unpacking things when there was a knock on the door.

Hold on i said. i got up and went to the door and their stood in front of me was my sister. what do you want amy. i said. just wanted to see who is moving in next to me. she said. well can i come in or not sis. she asked. i opened the door come in but why you are here you can help me unpack. i said. okay sis i will but leet me text my man and tell him i am over here. she said.

As she came in and helped me in the living room. sarah came over and asked me in my ear who she was. well honey this is your aunt amy. i told her. sarah goes up to her and says so your the one that took my daddy from me and my mommy. she said. and walked away.

**sorry its so short i promise i will add more when i get reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED IT I AM GLAD THAT YOU LIKE IT. AND THANKS FOR GIVING ME SOME TIPS ON HOW TO MAKE IT BETTER..I FIXED THE FIRST CH.

HAVE NO RIGHTS TO PLL.

Ezra thought to himself what is she doing back here. After five years of not seeing her she comes back with a child. He heard a beeping sound and he looked at his phone it was Amy telling him she was next door so when he gets home come over.

Sarah thats not nice she was cut off by her sister saying soem thing. what dd she just say. By me taking her from her dad. Amy asked.

well Ezra is her dad and thats what she means by you taking her daddy away from her. jsut to let you know something you stupid bitch Ezra was mine way before he was yours. to tell you the truth the day that i came over to tell him i was having his baby. i caught you and him in bed together and then i left not looking back at all til i got a job offer and took it. Aria said.

how can you say i took your man we were together for two days before you left and there is no way thats his baby. Amy yelled.

i was screaming at her when the door bell rang. i went to open the door and there stood Ezra. what are you before i caould finish Sarah runs over and yells hi daddy. Ezra gave my a puzzled look what is she talking about he asked. we five years ago i got knocked up by you i cae over to tell you but thats when i caught you with Amy my sister. Aria yelled at him with tears in her eyes. what Amy is your sister i had no clue. and the only reason i slept with her was because your parents told me to stay the hell way from you. Ezra said .

I yelled at both of them to get the hell out of her house. Amy ran out that house like a bat out of hell. i thought to myself the only because i can kick her ass. i closed the front door and locked it grabbed my baby and went upstairs to put her to bed. we both ended up falling asleep.

please review and tell me if its better. let me know if i should go on. sorry that its short. i will add more i promise. but thats only if you want me to.


	3. Chapter 3

**THATS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. **

**I woke up and sarah wasn't there. i went down stairs and she was going through her things that wasn't unpacked. **

**"Hey honey" i said. "Goodmorning mommy".Sarah said. "Are you hungery?" I asked her. "yea" she said. i got her cloths out and got her dressed and then i went to get dressed.**

**we were meeting spencer and megan for breakfast and we were running late. when we got there they were already eating. she told me sorry they ate without us. "we have to go i am late getting megan to her dads" spencer said."well okay but this just means you owe me dinner"i said."okay bye" spencer said.**

**we ordered and i took her to my parents house so she could meet them and stay with them while i got the house ready and do a few thigs i had to get from the store.**

**i dropped her off and went home and got everything unpacked. And went to go to the store but Ezra was at my door. "We need to talk' he said. i told him to come in and as soon as i closed the door. i turned around and he kissed me. i didn't push him away eaither. **

**I pushed him away. After i did that he smiled and i pushed him down on the couch and said "what do you want to talk to me about" i said. "about us' he said. **

**we talked for hours.i looked at the clock and noticed it was late and i called my mom and asked her to keep sarah for the night.**

**he stayed the night with me and we kept talking for hours. and i was suprised he never once tried to get in my pants that night. we layed their talking for hours and finally we went to sleep around three that morning.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS FOR READING I KNOW ITS SHORT.**


	4. Chapter 4

when I woke up he was still here. i rolled over and went down stairs and started to make something to eat. when it was almost done there was a knock on the door. i went over to see who it was. "what are you doing here' i asked. well my man didn't come home lsat night i wanted to know if you seen him. amy asked. no i have not now bye. i closed the door in her face.

i made my way back up stairs and he was still alseep i kissed he on the lips and he still didn't wake up. so i kissed him harder and then he began to kiss me. when he got up i told him he better go home because your girl was here looking for you. i told her that i havent seen you at all. but that wont hold out forever. you better go. i kissed him one last time and sent him on his way.

after he left i got in the shower and went over to get sarah . when i got there amy was there. she was telling my mom that she couldnt fnd erza last night. she thinks he was with me. i walked in to the lving room. "your just mad because he's the father of my baby and not yours" i said . and walked out i grabbed sarah and left.

when we got home ezra was at my front door.''you need to get your girl before i knock the hell out of her" i said. and opened the door and sarah went in. " knew i should have never came back but tryin to raise a baby on my own i just couldnt do it anymore". i said.

as he left amy pulled up yelling "where the hell have you been i have been looking all over for you" i said. then she looks at me and says "stay the hell away from my man you stupid bitch"she said .

thats when she pushed me to far i ran over to him and kissed him on the lips then when she started coming towards me like she was gonna hit me. i popped her in the face and said what are you that scared of me that you can't even hit me, that's what i tought and started walking away when she pulled my hair i turned around and popped her a nother one and she was yelling at ezra to get me off of her. when i did i grabbed ezra face and kissed him.

as i was walking away she called me a stupid bitch and told me she was telling our dad on me. i just smiled and said whatever you cant have dad do anything to me. you forget we are not kids anymore. at least i didn't steal my sisters baby daddy. but i will tell you this much he will be mine weather you like it or not.i said then walked away.

thanks for all the reviews. i will add more later.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating in for the past few days I had a lot to do.

But before I got all the way in the house she yelled.

''That's what you think but honey little do you know you will never have him because I am the one for him not you why do you think he cheated on you with me''. She yelled.

"Then why was he at my house last night in my bed and not in yours" I said.

She just stared at me like what the hell are you talking about.

"That's what I thought so keep your mouth shut and leave me the hell alone". I said before I walked in to my house. As soon as I closed the door Sarah stared at me wide eyed.

"Time for bed honey". I said. I picked her up and carried her up the stairs and put her in bed. It took me a while to get her to go to sleep. After I read her two books she finally fell asleep. I went over to my room and got dressed and went to bed.

When I got up that morning I checked on Sarah who was still asleep. I went down stairs and was about to start the coffee pot when someone knocked on the door. I got up and went to get what I saw no the other side of the door was a big surprise it was my dad. I figured he would stop by to yell at me.

"Why are you here". I asked.

'Well your sister called me and told me what happened and I wanted to know if it was true". He asked.

"Yes it is". I said before I let him in.

"Why did do you punch your sister". He asked.

"Well she told me to stay the hell away from her man". I said.

He stared at me with a look that said why the hell can't you do that.

"Oh wait you don't know Ezra is Sarah dad so he was mine way before he was hers and just to let you know the day I found out that I was pregnant I went to tell him and caught him with her and that's the reason I left all those years ago". I said.

He looked at me in shock. "what the hell do you mean he is her father and he was your sister way before he was yours". He said.

"get the hell out of my house I don't want to see you again and the only reason your saying that is because you like her more. And by the way he was mine scene I was

sixteen and til I was eighteen and that's when I found out about them". I yelled.

He stood up and left.

I went over and slammed the door shut.

I WILL ADD MORE SOON. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT.. I tried TO MAKE SURE I DID IT RIGHT..


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews. I am gonna try to make this one longer..

How could he do that how could he like that bitch better then me. I think its only because her mom was one of his students. He cheated on my mom with one of his students and she got pregnant. A little after she got pregnant my mom did to. She didn't know about it til I turned sixteen. Her mom didn't wan her anymore and shipped her off to live with us and my mom took me and Mike and left. I thought to myself.

My phone started to ring it was my mom.

"Hello". I said.

"Did your dad come over their". She asked.

"Yea he did and I told him to leave he was yelling at me for something she started he told me I need to leave Ezra alone because he is hers not mine. That's when I told him that he was Sarah father and he still told me I need to stay away from him". I said.

"Well okay honey it will be fine trust me. I won't let your dad do anything stupid". She said.

"Okay I got to go love you mom". I said .

"You to baby. Bye". She said.

"Bye". I said.

After I hung up the phone I went upstairs to see is Sarah was awake. She was. I walked into the room and got her dress out. Then I walked over to my room and got dressed. I went back over to her room she wasn't in there so I went down stairs. She was looking out the window.

"What are you doing honey". I asked.

"Nothing just watching outside". She said.

I walked over to her and picked her up and carried her outside and into the car. When we got into the car I put my seat belt on and pulled out that's when I saw it. "stay the hell away from my man you stupid bitch or else. I stop the car and got out. I went over to her house and knocked on her door. She answer on the second knock.

"what the hell do you think your doing writing on my house you want me to stay the hell away from your man well guess what I am not going to you bitch and by the time I get back it better be off or else". I said and walked away. When I got back in the car I speed off.

"Hey mom is dad here"i said when I got to my parents house.

"Yes he is". She said.

"okay well I need to speck to him". I said.

"what do you want now". He asked.

"Well your little miss I don't do anything wrong wrote on the side of my house and if she don't get it off when I get home later she will regret it. I said and trust me she will after what I have to say to her and just to let you guys know I think I am about ready to pack up and leave all I wanted to do was move back in town and let everyone get to know my daughter especially Ezra. But I think you and Amy ruined that for them and me but I though I would let you know". I said. And walked away after I grabbed Sarah. And left.

As I was driving home I saw their was more written on the side of my house. I read it to myself and that's when I knew I had enough of her shit. I walked over to her house and knocked this time it was Ezra who opened the door.

'"where the hell is Amy at I swear I will kill that bitch". I said.

" she left just before you came over". He said.

That's when I couldn't take it. I turned around and looked at my house and I decide it was time for me to leave. I turned around and told him I was leaving and that I was taking Sarah with me and I wasn't coming back. I am tired of Amy and the childish shit does to me. I showed him the side of my house and went back to my house and it was messed up to. I called the cops and told them everything and showed them the side of my house and what I didn't realize was that she wrote her name on it to. They went next door and the knocked on her door and arrested her . I went back in my house to grab Sarah and was about ready to leave I packed all of our cloths and shoes and dishes and some other stuff the moving truck will be here tomorrow and they said they would pack everything for me. I told them my new address which was in New York. I was about to pull out when Ezra opened my door and got in I am going with you I cant loose you again.

As I stared to drive away I knew I never would look back at this place again and I was going to keep my promise on that . I never knew why I really came back other then the fact that I needed help with everything. But now I had the one person that I want to be with forever and no one can take him away from me now.

"I love you very much Ezra". I told him.

"I love both of my girls more then anything in the world no one can change that from the moment I saw you at that food place I knew you were the one I wanted to be with and no one else. I am sorry that I cheated on you with your sister I was drunk that night because we had a fight and she was there she was just a person that never meant anything to me I always loved you and no one else.

I think this one is longer but not for sure but I hope you like it..


	7. Chapter 7

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS...**

**When we got to New York I told him he couldn't live with us because I still am not over the fact that he was with me sister. Their was no way I can just jump back in to a relationship with him after he done that to me. He was kinda mad at me but oh well.**

**When I got my apartment he got the one across the hall. I told him that we had to work on everything but I can't be with him not right now maybe in a few months but not now. I told him we will start out as friends and go from there. But I am not ready for a relationship at all. After that he looked upset but said it was fine. After that I took Sarah over to Hannah house for dinner and to talk about what has happened while I was gone. **

**Celeb asked her to marry him and of course she said yes and that she gets to make her own dresses. And that I was gonna be her maid of honer. And the wedding is in a few weeks. The other girls were flying out for the wedding.**

**I told her about everything that was going on and why I came back and who came with me she freaked out because she knew who much he hurt me. And that I needed to stay away from him for now til everything calmed down a bit. And that I was staying with her tonight. **

**I ran back to my apartment to get a few things and Ezra came out as I was leaving..."where are you going". He asked.**

"**Me and Sarah are staying with Hannah tonight so we can caught up on stuff that had happened while I was gone". I said. He shook his head and went back inside...**

**sorry its so short my computer is messing up and wont charge.**


	8. Chapter 8

I am am done with this story after this chapter. It's gonna be set in the future.

One year later... Aria and Ezra just started dating again. She never truly got over the fact he was with her sister. But she forgave him for it. And he promised her he would never do it again she wanted to believe him but couldn't.. they don't live together yet but she is about to move in with him. Their daughter is loving the fact that her parents are getting back together.

Well the girls let me tell you how the girls have been. Spencer she got married to Toby and have 2 kids and one on the way.

Hannah married Celeb and they have 3 kids. She has a set of twins on the way...

well Emily she and Maya got back together and now are adapting 4 kids and they are really happy. But they wish they could get married but its not allowed...

well that's how we are doing. And did I mention that my sister went to jail and found someone that she really related to and now she is getting married...

**I hope you guys liked it and I am sorry that it's short... I am going to start another story soon...**


End file.
